


PLATYPUS!

by Zaneey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, a platypus., it's just a hue thing and i love it XD, yes don't ask me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: Un petit OS un peu con-con inspiré d'un post tumblr que tout le monde dans ce fandom se doit de connaître XD Et j'ai rajouté du Sabriel parce que ça me manque (;-;)... Sam se réveille dans la douceur sucrée de Gabriel mais un invité imprévu va venir l'embêter...





	PLATYPUS!

Sam dormait tranquillement dans son lit de motel. La chasse de la veille avait été rude et une bonne nuit de sommeil avait été accordée par Dean avant d'avoir à remballer les affaires et repartir chez Bobby. Dean avait réveillé Sam quand il s'était levé tôt et avait annoncé qu'il partait faire un dernier tour en ville à son frère et qu'il pouvait se rendormir.

Donc en cet instant présent, aux alentours de dix heures du matin et dans cette chambre baignée par la lumière chaude du soleil traversant les fenêtres, Sam dormait paisiblement, non-conscient de ce qui l'attendait.

Un bruissement d'ailes, le bruit d'un papier froissé, des pas légers sur le sol.

Sam fronça le nez dans son sommeil à l'odeur sucrée qui envahit ses narines.

Des bruit bizarres proches de son visage lui font ouvrir les yeux. Pour tomber nez-à-nez face à Gabriel qui le regardait avec un sourire, assis au sol et la tête appuyée sur ses mains superposées sur le lit.

-Heya Sammy, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Sam lui rend son sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, heureux que Dean ne soit pas présent.  
Il n'avait pas encore parlé à son aîné de sa relation mais tôt ou tard, il comprendrait la raison des si fréquentes visites de l'archange blagueur.

-Ouais, mieux que d'habitude, ça fait du bien. fit Sam en baillant. T'as fais quoi depuis la dernière fois? ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir régulièrement, ordre de Sam. Ça aurait été suspect et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin d'être collés h24 à s'embrasser à la tractopelle (sentez la critique à peine voilée) alors ça n'avait pas posé problème.

-Eh bien, je suis allé faire un tour en Suisse. annonça Gabriel. Le chocolat, pas les montres. ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Ensuite je suis allé jouer quelques tours à  
Thor, c'était d'un fun, t'imagines même pas. Ce gros balourd me rappelle Michael quand je l'embêtais, toujours à démarrer au quart de tour.

Tandis que Gabriel racontait ses tours, Sam s'était levé en se passant la main dans les cheveux et s'était servit du café. Il aimait bien ces moments où Gabriel lui racontait sa vie. Sam en connaissait si peu sur l'archange, ces instants où il avait droit à Gabriel dans toute sa ''simplicité'', sans ses artifices, étaient précieux. Ces instants la et d'autres instants.

Assis à la petite table, son café entre les mains, Sam ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.  
C'est lorsque l'animal sauta sur la table que le cadet Winchester ouvrit de grands yeux.

-WAAAH MAIS qu'est-ce que c'est que ce TRUC!? hurla-t-il en reculant vivement, renversant son café que Gabriel nettoya d'un claquement de doigt machinal avant de regarder Sam qui se cachait derrière sa chaise, les jeux fixés sur la petite bête sympathique qui se déplaçait en se dandinant sur la table.

Sans prévenir, Gabriel éclata de rire, ce qui fit bondir Sam de trouille et de colère.

-Ouh ha ha ! Le grand Sam Winchester tue des monstres tous les jours mais il a peur d'un ornithorynque ! HA HA HA ! hurla l'archange de rire en se tenant le ventre sur le lit.  
-ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! cria l'humain, rouge de honte.  
-Siiiiiiiihihihiiiiii ! fit Gabriel d'une voix rendue aiguë par son hilarité.

C'est le moment où Sam s'avançait vers l'archange que choisit l'affreuse bête pour se manifester dans une sorte de coin-coin joyeux, faisant sursauter le cadet Winchester qui tomba sur le lit.

Gabriel en profita pour s'enrouler autour de lui tel un koala. Sam le laissa faire, encore rouge.

-Non mais sérieusement, que fout cet ornithorynque ici.  
-J'ai décidé de l'adopter ! s'exclama Gabriel tout fier et Sam l'aurait PRESQUE trouvé adorable si il ne s'était pas agit d'un...  
-Non mais un ORNITHORYNQUE QUOI ? Tu pouvais pas prendre un chien comme tout le monde ? Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi je demande moi...  
-En plus c'est moi qui l'ait fait !

Sam se redressa avec le poids de Gabriel toujours enroulé sur lui et décala le plus petit sur ses genoux.

-Attends quoi ?  
-C'est moi qui ai créé les ornithorynques ! expliqua l'archange. J'ai saoulé mon père lors de la création des animaux et il m'a filé des trucs dont il avait plus besoin alors j'ai créé, entre autres, l'ornithorynque.

Sam avait tendance à oublier parfois que Gabriel était présent depuis la création, ce rappel ne lui fit pas de mal.

-Moi j'en étais très fier. renchérit-il en jetant un regard à l'ornithorynque qui regardait par la fenêtre. Papa un peu moins, il m'a juste dit de le mettre en Australie avec les autres ''trucs'', par là entends ''les créatures bizarres de Gabriel''.  
-Alors... Globalement tout ce qui est en Australie c'est toi qui l'a fait...?  
-Ouip. Les koala aussi. ajouta Gabriel en resserrant sa prise. J'étais d'humeur câline ce jour là. Les émeus aussi ! À ton avis pourquoi ils sont aussi dingues ? rigola l'archange.  
-Woah. T'es dangereux en fait. T'es au courant de la guerre des émeus ?  
-Pour sûr, j'étais à leur tête.  
-Aux humains ?  
-Aux émeus.  
-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas... soupira Sam. Et sinon le Varan de Comodo, j'allais dire que c'est de toi mais c'est pas en Australie...  
-Nan, je l'avais fait avec Luci... L'Amérique du Sud c'était pour lui avec toutes ses bêtes dangereuses...

Sam s'en voulu pour avoir soulevé le sujet, Gabriel aimait parler de ses frasques de jeunesse mais n'appréciait pas de parler de ses frères, à part Castiel.

L'ornythorynque sautilla de la table à la chaise jusqu'au sol et Gabriel s'assit par terre en face de lui.

-Regarde ce qu'il sait faire ! Couché !

La bestiole se retourna dans un geste dramatique et fit lamentablement le mort sur le dos. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.

-Et il s'appelle comment sinon ?  
-Ornythorynque.  
-Non pas son espèce, son prénom Gabe.  
-Ornythorinque. répéta l'archange.  
-Tu as appelé ton Ornythorinque... Ornythorinque.  
-Vi.  
-Tu sais que t'es con parfois ?  
-Vi.  
-Non mais Gabriel tu peux pas appeler un ornithorynque ''Ornithorynque''!  
-Ben si !  
-Ben nan.  
-Mais siiiii !  
-Il s'appelle Ornithorynque. Basta !

Sam secoua la tête et soupira avant de murmurer pour lui même alors que Gabriel jouait avec Ornithorynque:

-Je sens que ça va être une source à emmerdes ce truc...

**Author's Note:**

> Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je suis toujours avide de comments, n'hésitez pas!


End file.
